Problemas Dimensionales
by Double Danger
Summary: Naruto pierde contra Kaguya peroel rikudow sennin le da otra oportunidad en otra dimension que pasa si naruto junto con los 9 bijuu de su dimension entran el otradimension donde el sasuke y kiba son mujeres y hinata, sakura y ino son hombres y estan perdidamente enamorados de ellas y aran lo que sea para que sean de ellos, naruto devera proteger a esta dimension y ellas de ellos.


Vortex: bueno despue de mucho tiempo me digno en reescribir la historia de problemas dimensionales.

Spike: ya era hora

Vortex: será igual que antes asi que esperen el nuevo episodio.

Capitulo 1,2 y 3 (resumido).

* * *

 **La perdicion de todo.**

naruto habia fallado en su mision de derrotar a kaguya... pero no podemos culparlo fue el ultimo que vivio... kaguja mato a kakashi, sakura, obito y sasuke... fue asi como naruto fallo. ya no podia sellar a kaguya y esta solo fue cuestion de tiempo para vencerle... se despidio de todos los bijuus antes de morir en manos de kaguya... pero esto era todo para naruto uzumaki... no el no cumplio con su destino y su dever es cumplirlo.

?:Naruto.

naruto: ehhhh que esto es el cielo yo me lo imaginaba mas claro.

?: naruto estas en el limbo.

naruto: ehhh rikudow-jiji lo lamento decirlo pero no pude contra su madre lo siento.

rikudow sennin: sabes naruto te has ganado el afecto de todos los bijuus y de hecho ellos estan contigo aqui en el limbo(todos los bijuus comienzan a aparecer) todos depocitaron sus conciencias en el chakra que te queda de ellos.

matatabi:no hay de que preocuparse naruto.

naruto:hola chicos como estan... lamento que los hay ga arrastrado conmigo.

matatabi:no hay de que preocuparse naruto.

giuki:en en especial que nos salvaste de conformar el juubi.

kurama: y por lo menos tengo mas o menos mis dos mitades.

naruto:gracias amigos.

rikudow sennin:naruto te enviare a otra dimension.

naruto:¡QUE! ¡PERO PORQUE!.

rikudow sennin:naruto esa dimension te nesecita hay cambios y no podras suplantar a tu yo de esa dimension y habra cambios al los que tendras que acostumbrarte.

naruto:eso quiere decir que mi yo de esa dimension no es suficiente para derrotar a madara.

rikudow sennin: correcto naruto tu yo te nesecita para mas adelante, te enviare a despues de tu examen gennin y ellos iran contigo.

naruto:¡ENCERIO! chicos lo lamento.

matatabi:no hay que lamentarse todos queremos ukaku:ver nuestros yos de esa dimension para ver en que hemos

naruto:¡GRACIAS AMIGOS! rikudow-jiji cuando quieras.

rikudow sennin:por cierto el rikudow sennin chakura modo esta disponible para ti mientras tengas chakra ya que tu chakra y el mio se an fusionado en tu muerte, hasta pronto.

todo se volvio blanco para naruto solo para ver que salia de un agujero espacio-temporal y estar como a 10 km del suelo.

naruto:(poker face) maldito rikudow-jiji no podia elegir un mejor lugar...

comenso a caer.

Naruto: hechen pajaaaaaaaa.

activa el rikudow sennin chakura modo para poder volar y desender hasta el suelo controladamente para despues desactivarlo pero ya era tarde al activarlo fue visible por el sensor mas novato ya que activarlo muestras un gran poder.

Naruto: ok no estubo mal pero veamoa en donde estoy (se amos detecto una aldea y ese es el chakra de kurama eso quiere decir que para alla se encuentra konoha... siento que vienen hacia mi ninjas nivel AMBU sera mejor ocultar mi chakra y esconderme.

y haci naruto se dirigio a konoha evadiendo a los AMBU que iban a donde el salio del portal cuando porfin llego se sorprendio al ver el monumento hokage, en ves de la cara del primer hokage estaba la cara de una mujer muy parecida al primero y en en ves de la cara del tercero tambien estaba la cara de una mujer que tambien era parecida a la cara del tercero asi que asumio que era uno de los cambios de esta dimension habia un hiruzen sarutobi version fem al igual que el primer hokage.

naruto paso por la puerta para encontrar a los guardias que por poco y lo confunden con el cuarto hokage a son goku se le ocurrio que usara el apellido namikaze.

al principio ellos no le creian hasta que comenzaron a compararlo sin esas marcas como de bigotes de gato parecia una calca al yondaime asi que lo dejaron pasar y fue directamente al cuarto del hokage.

hiruza sarutobi estaba firmando papeleo y cuidando a naruko la hija de 16 años de su sucesor minato namikaze ella actualmente estaba dormida en un sillon del cuarto habia tenido un duro dia y queria descanzar junto a su abuela.

hiruza:fue bueno decirte sobre tus padres naruko...(toc toc) pase... buenas que des-... minato...

naruto: no de hecho soy uno de los ultimos integrantes del clan namikaze ya muchos me han confundido... porcierto mi nombre es naruto.

hiruza estaba estatica esta persona alegaba ser un namikaze ademas de que se parecia mucho al sexy no jutsu de naruko este hombre parecia una calca a minato y que tubiera las mismas marcas de bigotes iso que sospechara de naruko queriendo hacerle otra broma asi que desperto a naruko.

naruto:'soy... yo... pero... mujer... seria la version que nesecita mi ayuda'.

hiruza:naruko ya quita el jutsu sexy y destruye al clon.

naruko: yo no e creado ningun clon de sombra abuela... ¡PERO QUE!

naruto:hola se que esto es extraño pero... te pareses mucho a mi.

hiruza:¡AMBU!.

Naruto:¡QUE! ¡PERO NO E HECHO NADA!.

naruko:basta ya abuela... el podria ser un pariente mio.

hiruza:como un impostor.

naruto:aganme pruevas de sangre despues de todo soy sobrino del yondaime hokage.

matatabi:enserio sobrino.

hiruza:como que eres sobrino de minato.

naruto:resulta que mi padre es hermano gemelo de minato.

hiruza:¿Que?.

Naruto: veras mis abuelos fueron atacados cuando mi padre y mi tio eran muy pequeños y fueron separados, mis abuelos solo pudieron salvar a mi padre y por muchos años mis abuelos y mi padre penso que mi tio habia muerto, pero cuando fue reconocido como heroe de guerra y como yondaime hokage mi padre se dio cuenta que mi tio estaba vivo... el fue a verlo y los dos cayeron en sorpresa cuando mi padre le dijo a mi tio que el tenia una esposa que estaba embrazada de mi resulta que mi tio tambien tenia una esposa que estaba enbarazada me imagino que de ella 'soy el puto amo de las mentiras'.

hiruza:eso quiere decir que ustedes 2 son primos.

naruko:'tengo un primo ¡tengo un primo! ¡TENGO UN PRIMO! ¡ Y ES SUPER GUAPO! pero que estoy pensando'.

naruto:bueno mi padre me entreno en lo que pudo y me enseño la tecnica insignia de yondaime... el rasengan (crea un rasengan).

mi tio se lo enseño a mi padre.

naruto: mi padre era una calca a mi tio y decidieron que mi padre actuaria como un clon de sombra cuando entrenaban.

hiruza:pero como nadie se dio de cuenta.

(pum alguien se cae al suelo) ¡naruko!.

naruko:(con ojitos aremolinados) grannnnde.

kurama: deseguro mi version que esta dentro de ella le dio una imagen mental muy sensual de ti desnudo.

naruto:que le paso.

naruto:'como sabes eso'.

kurama:digamos que siento cierta coneccion.

hiruza:naruko estas bien.

naruko:si es toy bien.

hiruza:bueno porque no le muestras konoha a tu primo.

naruto:porcierto vengo a ser ninja de konoha.

hiruza:me imagibo que sabes todo lo nesesario... ya se te enfrentaras contra naruko si la vences o llegas a su nivel te doy el titulo de gennin.

naruto: buena idea.

naruko:no me contendre.

hiruza: solo no le patees mucho el trasero.

Time Skip: 10 minutos despues campo de entrenamiento 12.

hiruza:ok esto sera una pelea 1vs1 se vale todo ok.

naruko:voy con todo.

naruto: lo mismo digo.

hiruza:y... comiensen.

ambos comienzan a cargar un rasengan y corren hacia el otro, el rasengan de naruko era normal pero el de naruto era dorado (como los rasengans de the Last).

naruko intenta ganarle a naruto haciendo crecer su rasengan pero aun haci el rasengan de naruto es mas fuerte y la lanza hacia tras.

naruko: ¡como! ¡como lograste detener mi rasengan gigante!.

naruto:no tienes buena calidad de chakra.

otras ves corren hacia el otro, comienza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el que claramente naruto le esta ganando despues de todo un novato con mucho poder no le gana a

Jul 26naruto:no tienes buena calidad de chakra.

otras ves corren hacia el otro, comienza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el que claramente naruto le esta ganando despues de todo un novato con mucho poder no le gana a un veterano de una guerra.

cuando naruko se rinde de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo salta hacia atras y dice.

naruko:kage bushin no jutsu.

ella comienza a cargar un rasengan ultra gigante.

naruto:conque bas a utilizar eso veras algo que nunca has hecho kage bushin no jutsu, futon:rasenshuriken.

naruto lanza el rasenshuriken y naruko intenta defenderse con su rasengan solo para que se escuche una gran explosion... hiruza estaba inpresionada al ver a naruto usar una tecnica basada en el rasengan pero lo que va a suceder la va a sorprender mas.

naruko:(con el manto de 2 colas (el trasparente)) ya no me contendre.

naruto yo tampoco (activa su manto de chakra de bijuu) tambien soy un jinchuriki el jinchuriki de 10 colas.

naruko usa el rasengan de bermillon y naruto un rasengan dorado ambos chocan pero solo uno sale conciente y ese es naruto.

naruto: bueno hokage-oba-san estoy dentro.

hiruza solo haciente aun inpactada de lo que naruto acababa de decir, naruto lleva a asu "prima" al hospital pero lo de siempre paso no la dejaban internarse.

enfermera:(aun sin mirar a naruto) lo siento pero ella no puede ser internada.

naruto iba a responderle pero naruko comenso a despertar, naruto antes de que despertara uso el shushin no jutsu para apareser en el mobtr hokage y recostarla.

naruko:hay mi cabeza que extraño sueño, soñe que un primo muy guapo aparecio y era mas poderozo que yo y era el jinchuriki de el 10 colas.

naruto:(un poco extrañado de que le dijeran guapo) no fue un sueño.

naruko:... aaaaahhhhhh no me asustes asi... naruto ¿no?.

naruto: si, naruko ¿no?.

naruko: si.

los 2: esto es incomodo.

AMBU: naruko uzumaki, naruto namikaze lea llama la hokage

ambos llegan al edificio hokage.

hiruza:veran chicos ustedes son primos por lo cual pueden estar en el mismo hogar y naruto cuida a naruko porfavor ella llama mucho la atencion si lo as notado.

naruko:oba-chan no le digas eso.

naruto:descuide la cuidare de cualquier acosador (comienza a analizar a naruko y entiende a lo que se refiere (la apariencia de naruko esta en la portada)).

hiruza:porcierto como ahora eres como su protector estaras en el mismo equipo con ella.

naruko:no me digas que sacaras a kibana.

hiruza no solo lo agregrare su equipo sera el primer equipo de 1 jounnin y 4 gennin aunque ustedes 2 no califican como gennin.

naruto:¿kibana?.

naruko: la heredera inuzuka.

naruto: y tiene una hermana llamada hana.

naruko: sip... la conoces.

naruto:no solo e oido hablar de ella 'me imagino que seria la version femenina de kiba'.

* * *

 **Los deseos luguriosos del grupo fanatico.**

naruto sabia que naruko tenia que ser un blanco de miradas luguriosas despues de todo una piel bronceada, cabello rubio como un destello solar, ojos azules profundos y llenos de inociencia, las marcas de bigotes que la hacian ver adorable, un cuerpo de reloj de arena, y en el lado pervertido que naruto no queria admitir que tenia (Naruto:Gracias ero-sennin(con sarcasmo)) un trasero de burbuja inchable y unas tremendas tetas copa F y tambien el hecho que usualmente usa un short que llega a la mitad del muslo y una mini falda encima de ese short que llegaba a mitad de ese short dejando al descubierto unas piernas dignas de una diosa pero ya apagemos el lado pervertido naruto va cambiarle el vestuario a naruko ya que el no quiere que sea el blanco primordial cuando los capturen si llegase a suceder.

pero en otro lado en la casa principal de los hyugas se reunieron 3 amigos para planear como el grupo de sus "amadas" caerian a sus pies... ellos eran nada mas y nada menos que sakurai la version masculina de sakura, hisan version masculina de hinata y inokichi version masculina de ino.

sakurai:como haremos ya intentamos de todo

inokichi: ellas no caen en nuestros encantos.

hisan: nos quedan 2 cosas por hacer:

1: el dia que ellas hagan unas pillamadas juntas nos colamos a la casa donde lo hagan y les ponemos un sello que hara que nos amen... y

2: esposarlas por motivos de clan.

sakurai y inokichi: ¿que?.

hisan: ya que ellas... bueno naruko y sayuri son las unicas que quedan de su clan cada uno puede esposarla para que renasca su clan y en el caso de kibana tu inokichi puedes hacer un matrimonio arreglado.

todos: hagamos lo primero.

de vuelta con naruto y naruko.

naruko:que haces naruto.

naruto: colocando sellos de barrera y electrochoque.

naruko:¿para que?.

naruto: por seguridad ademas(sonido de alguien se golpea con una pared) parese que alguien no vio la barrera... quien... es.

naruko:haaa sayuri, kibana si pudieron venir.

kibana: que es esto (golpea la barrera y se elctrocuta) ¡que!.

naruko:perdon son sellos que mi primo puso solo por seguridad... ¡naruto! ¡puedes desactivarlas! (se desactivan) pasen pasen... ¡puedes volverlas a activar!.

sayuri: ¿Primo?.

kibana: ¿naruto?.

naruko: el es mi primo que llego hace unas horas, naruto ellas son kibana y sayuri mis 2 mejores amigas, kibana, sayuri el es mi primo naruto.

naruto:(con una mano detras de la cabeza y con un poco de pena) hola... (suena que algo se cae) que... paso.

kibana: (en el suelo desmayada) es... super... guapo.

sayuri:(con un rubor)no eres la gran cosa he visto mejores hombres 'porfavor es muy guapo es como si a naruko tuviera un hermano gemelo'.

naruto:gracias... sayuri ¿no?.

sayuri: 'incluso responde igual que naruko'.

naruko: bien naruto porfavor podrias llevar a kibana a mi cuarto porfavor.

naruto: que mas da (alsa a kibana pero se despierta) hay... mi cabeza (mira a naruto pero ve borroso) naruko tu vieras que sueño mas extraño tuve... tenias un primo suler guapo que sin duda te... desde cuando te cortaste tus coletas.

naruko: no fue un sueño y ese es mi primo naruto.

kibana:(se le aclara la vision y ve que lo que decia naruko no era mentira estaba siendo cargada al estiko nupcial por naruto hasta que llegaron al cuarto de naruko donde porfin kibana reacciono y lo iso de forma muy brusca) ya sueltame yo puedo pararme sola.

naruto:como usted quiera kibana-chan.

kibana:(ruborizada por el chan) no me pongas el chan ¡oiste!.

naruto: bien bueno hagan lo que binieron a hacer mientras que yo sigo poniendo sellos.

naruto se va del cuarto.

naruko:(carita de gato)ya tan rapido y te puso el chan, ehhh.

kibana: ehhhhhh de que hablas me imagino que es como tu que conoces a una chica y inmediatamente le pones el chan.

naruto: porcierto sayuri-chan, kibana-chan no nesecitan algo.

kibana:no gracias.

sayuri: no me pongas el chan es lo unico que te pido.

kibana: tambien te pido eso.

naruto:va hacer dificil estoy acostumbrado ha hacer eso.

naruto se va de la habitacion.

kibana: te dije.

naruto sije poniendo mas sellos y trampas para futuros acosadores ya que tenia el presentimiento de que algo iva a pasar.

un tiempo despues cuando todas estaban dormidas resulta que venian a una pillamada de amigas y naruto estaba invitado pero el eligio segui poniendo sellos para la seguridad y el era el unico despierto dibujando un sello muy complicado para la cerradura para que no tenga que desactivar todo para salir o entrar.

cuando cerca de la casa estaban nuestro trio de fanaticos apunto de escabullirse en la casa/mansion de naruko.

hisan este es el plan busquemos una ventana abierta para meternos por ai.

sakurai: y si no hay.

hisan: tendremos que subir por el techo.

ellos buscaron una ventana hasta que la encontraron, cuando se treparon por la ventana un sello se activo que hacia que un piso falso se abriera y todos calleran a un foso lleno de angilas electricas, rapidamente se pararon en el agua y intentaron subir pero cuando llegaron donde calleron un sello de electrochoque se activo y los paralizo mientras que un maso gigante los golpeo hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento donde los esperaba naruto.

naruto:mira que tenemos aqui.

hisan:naruko-chan... (que haces con tu sexy no jutsu activado.

inokichi:ha hisan no es naruko-chan.

naruto: exacto... me imagino que son hisan, sakurai y inokichi, la hokage me encomendo proteger al equipo 7 conformado por kibana inuzuka, naruko uzumaki y sayuri uchiha y en mi lista de prioridades resaltado por la hokage estan ustedes, haci que pueden hacer 2 cosas tocar el boton que esta a su lado y terminan afuera de la casa y nunca vuelvan o se enfrentan a mi.

hisan: la segunda obcion somos 3 contra uno ademas de que 2 somos herederos de clan que puede salir mal... quien eres.

naruto: naruto, uzumaki naruto, primo de naruko y encargado de protegerla de tipos como ustedes.

Todo lo que paso esa noche no se sabe, todo lo que se sabe fue que hisan, sakurai y inokichi salieron de la casa con el orgullo roto y con sus traseros tan abierto como la bandera del sol naciente (perdonen si insulto a alguien).

a la mañana siguiente

naruko:hola chicas durmieron bien.

sayuri: no tan bien.

kibana:yo dormi como cachorro con su madre.

naruko:porque no dormiste bien sayuri.

sayuri:porque alguien peleo mientras dormiamos.

naruko:quien peleo.

kibana:(face palm) no le advertimos a tu primo sobre "ellos" (escalofrios) ellos son de lo peor... (comienza a babear) que rico huele.

naruko:huele a ramen... tocino... arroz... tomates ¿sasonados?.

sayuri se sonrrojo por el hecho que parecia que a naruto le habia hecho sus comidas preferidas a las 3.

kibana:(babeando) tocino... que hambre tengo.

naruko:(babendo) miso ramen combinado con pollo mi favorito... que hambre tengo.

sayuri:'arroz con tomate sasonado no es posible que le haiga acertado en su desayuno preferido a la primera' chicas esperen... naruto apenas nos conoce como el sabe que esas son nuetras comidas preferidas... chicas.

el cuarto estaba vacio.

sayuri:porque nunca escuchan.

sayuri comenzo a bajar las escaleras pero no se percato de algo... a todas les gustaba dormir solo con sujetador y bragas puestas y ellas no se habian vestidos... cuando sayuri se dio cuenta de ese detalle ya era tarde naruto la habia visto casi desnuda.

naruto:(intentando reprimir un dasangrado nasal y reprimir lo pervertido) chicas no soy bueno cocinando pero espero que les guste... pero lastimosamente tengo que ir a otro lado si me disculpan.

naruto se ba al baño y prendio la regadera para despues desnudarse metersen en la bañera y desmayarse por perdida masiva de sangre.

sayuri:como estara el arroz( dio una probada) ummmm (unas lagrimas de cocodrilo se mustran en la cara de sayuri).

kibana:el tocino no puede estropearse (le da una probada y queda igual que sayuri).

naruko: porfavor no me puede fallar en el ramen(queda igual).

todas:¡esta es la mejor comida que e probado!.

sayuri:la sason es equilibrada y el picante no es ni poco ni mucho y el tomate esta perfecto.

kibana:el tocino esta como si kami ubiera bendecido al sarten que lo preparo y no tiene mucho aceite.

naruko:este ramen supera al hecho por teuchi-jiji.

todas se miran.

todas:naruto dijo que no era bueno cocinando entonces... quien le enseño debe cocinarle a los dioses.

naruko se para y ba al baño donde se metio naruto.

naruko:naruto quien te enseño a preparar este ramen de los dioses.

kibana:quien te enseño a cocinar tocino.

sayuri:y quien te dijo que eran nuestras comidas preferidas.

naruto que estaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

naruto:yo solo prepare lo primero que vi y porfavor no tienen que decir que les gusto se que no cocino bien pero no tenian que ser sarcasticas.

kibana:no estamos siendo sarcasticas... naruto te ordeno que prepares mas tocino.

naruko: y mas ramen.

sayuri: y mas arroz sasonado con tomate.

naruto:ok solo dejeme bañarme y mientras que me baño se pueden no se vestir.

todas se dan de cuentas menos sayuri que ya lo sabia que solo tenia. sujetadores y bragas puestas.

naruko: pervertido... por que no nos dijiste antes.

naruto:por que crees que fui al baño en primer lugar.

kibana: si quieres puedes seguir mirando.

naruko y sayuri: ¡Que!.

kibana: total el va a estar en nuestro equipo es mejor que nos vea ahora y no en otra situacion.

naruto:sabes...

naruko:...

sayuri:...

naruto:¡no haria eso en la vida!.

kibana:acaso no te gusta el cuerpo femenino...

naruto:¡claro que si! pero no voy a verlas semidesnudas asi que vistanse mientras me baño.

kibana:tus hormonas dicen lo contrario.

naruto:sabes muy bien que con el agua no se puede desprender olor.

kibana:tuche.

naruko:ok ya esto paso a lo raro.

sayuri:y mucho... naruto como sabias que eran nuestras comidas preferidas.

naruto:instinto... el nunca me a fallado.

sayuri: no te creo eso.

naruto:bueno instinto junto con logica... los inuzuka le gusta la carne y en la nebera de naruko habia tocino haci que hice el tocina para kibana.

kibana:y estubo delicioso... voy a terminar de comer mis tocinos.

naruto: a mi familia le gustaba el miso ramen con pollo haci que se lo hice a naruko.

naruko:era el ramen de los dioses... un momento ¿gustaba?.

naruto:y por ultimo los uchihas les gusta arroz condimentado y picante ademas de los tomates.

sayuri:no te quedo nada mal novato 'vendre aqui cada mañana para que prepares ese arroz'.

naruko:espera como que a tu familia le gustaba ¿ya no les gusta?.

naruto:ellos... estan...

sayuri:'muertos, te entiendo'.

naruko:si donde estan quisas podamos visitarlos algun dia.

naruto:(con tisteza) ellos estan... muertos.

naruko:(desanimada) que por eso viniste a konoha.

naruto:si.

sayuri:yo te entiendo despues de todo mi hermano mato a todo mi clan y solo me dejo a mi viva... (comienza a lagrimar) en los dias siguientes estaba en la total oscuridad... pero naruko me saco de ella ahora somo hermanas aunque no de sangre.

naruto:si eh si yo le ubiera prestado mas atencion a sasuke ubiera evitado todo.

sayuri:¿sasuke?.

naruto:'mierda lo dije en vos alta'... era un amigo casi eramos hermanos pero el... se hundio en la oscuridad ya que su hermano mato a su padre, madre y a todos los demas.

despues fue que nos conocimos pense que el era asi por lo que no me enfoque en sacarlo... pero el cayo en un bucle de poder y termino matando a mi familia por que queria mas poder.

sayuri:maldito sasuke si me lo encuentro voy a-.

naruto: no te preocupes el ya no esta con nosotros... lo segui hasta el valle del fin donde tuvimos una lucha a muerte que por poco no salgo vivo. pero el no se salvo.

sayuri:ya es momento de alistarnos comenzara la asignacion de equipos.

naruko:pero ya sabemos que nosotros cuatro seremos equipo.

naruto:¿pero quien sera nuestro sensei?... 'kakashi abras cambiado aqui tambien'.

sayuri: ya volvamos a comer mientras naruto se baña.

naruko:buen punto.

naruto:'enserio se lo tragaron... me siento mal por mentirles pero... no puedo dejar que sayuri caiga como sasuke'.

* * *

 **la academia.**

ya todo el nuevo equipo 7 ya estaba listo para irse pero naruto fue a la cocina a buscar su ramen para comerlo mientras ivan a la academia

cuando llegaron naruto se dio cuenta de que solo 7 personas de las que avia visto cambiaron... ya que el, sasuke, kiba y hiruzen-jiji son mujeres en esta dimension y sakura, ino y hinata son hombres en esta dimension ya que todos los demas del salon estan como lo eran en su dimension.

iruka:bueno clase les vengo a presentar a un nuevo estudiante que se unira a algun equipo... naruto Uzumaki... primo de naruko Uzumaki.

naruto: hola...

chicas:(chillido fangirl).

naruto:'esto me da mala espina'.

hisen:'maldito bastardo, inpediste que naruko fuera mia, y me humillaste mucho'.

inokichi:'maldito hijo de puta'.

sakurai:'sera muy bastardo'.

kibana:'alejense de el es mio, ¡MIO!... nadie me arrevatara al creador de los tocinos del cielo'.

sayuri:'era de esperarse pero no la tendran facil'.

naruko:'naruto, llamas mucho la atencion'.

iruka: enserio son primos paresen hermanos... gemelos.

naruto:si somos primos.

iruka: pues puedes sentarte... al lado de shino.

naruto: ok.

shino:...

naruto:soy naruto un placer conocerte.

shino:soy shino... eres muy parecido a naruko...

naruto: eres un aburame verdad.

shino:si.

naruto:'el tenia problemas para hacer amigos' genial, tanto poder de espionaje tienes, cuantos tipos de insectos tienes.

shino:'alguien que no sea del clan se interesa por los insectos... algo que no a pasado en mucho tiempo'.

naruto:(susurrando)por cierto por que ocultas tu genero.

shino:(sorprendido)'el lo dedujo y tan rapido igual que naruko'(susurrando) como lo sabes... naruko te dijo... no.

naruto:(susurrando) no... se huele que eres mujer... aun puedo oler eso en todo el camuflaje que tienes.

shino:(susurrando) tengo que mejorar el camuflaje.

naruto:(susurrando) ya van a nombrar los equipos.

iruka: ok los equipos son:

(nos saltamos los equipos que no nos interesan)

equipo 7:sayuri uchiha.

todos los hombres estaban atentos si los nombraban para ser del equipo de sayuri y mas sakurai.

iruka: kibana inuzuka.

todos los hombres rezaban para quedar en ese equipo ya que con dos de las kunoichi mas bellas del salon quien no quisiera y sakurai y inokichi estaban batiendose a duelo de miradas, mientras que sayuri y kibana se chocaban los 5 pero ellas ya sabian que junto con naruko y su primo iban a ser equipo.

iruka:naruko Uzumaki.

todos los hombres se entristesieron pero shino se alegro un poco.

iruka:pero por peticion especial de la hokage ya que hay un gennin extra este equipo sera conformado de 4 gennins.

todos los hombres incluido el trio de amigos hisan, sakurai y inokichi pensaban que tenian otra oportunidad.

iruka: el cuarto gennin es...

todo los hombres se emocionaran ya que eso significaba que un hombre estaria con un equipo formado con las 3 kunoichi de la academia mas bellas.

iruka: naruto Uzumaki.

su sensei es kurenai yuhi.

todos los hombres miranron con ojos de mala muerte a naruto que este no les iso caso.

iruka:equipo 8:

sakurai haruno.

hisan hyuga.

inokichi yamanaka.

todos ellos se alegraron al saber que no serian separados pero es entristesieron porque ya sabian que ni siquiera su sensei era mujer.

iruka: su sensei es kakashi hatake.

naruto:'kakashi no cambio de nombre'.

iruka:equipo 9: aun en circulacion.

equipo 10:

shikamaru nara.

chouji akimichi.

shino aburame.

sensei:azuma sarutobi.

pues eso es todo esperen a sus senseis asi que adios.

kurenai: equipo 7 a la asotea (desaparese en un shushin.

naruto agarra a naruko,sayuri y a kibana de las manos y el y ellas tambien desaparesen en un shushin.

hisan:'maldito hijo de puta'.

en la asotea.

kurenai: bueno a esper-(aparese el equipo 7 en un shushin) parese que alguien sabe el shushin.

naruto:es muy util.

kurenai: ok y tu quien eres... el equipo solo es de kunoichis.

naruto:no le dijo la hokage, soy primo y protector de naruko y el resto de su equipo... aqui esta el documento y tambien soy parte de su equipo kurenai sensei... porcierto como a estado su relacion con azuma.

kurenai:(un poco sonrrojada) porque dises eso yo no estoy en una relacion con el... bueno parese que tengo un gennin mas y es hombre... bueno comensaremos con presentarnos... yo soy kurenai yuhi, me gusta el genjutsu, y aprender mas de ellos, me disgusta cierto librito para pervertidos que no quiero mencionar-.

naruto:icha icha paradise el libro que cualquier mujer destruye a penas lo ve... por cierto yo no leo eso... mi... padre lo leia y me insitaba que lo leyera algundia pero ya veo que tiene muy mala fama entre las mujeres y no quiero que las mujeres ya me tachen por leer eso.

kurenai: tenemos a un picaron eehh

naruto:no una amiga me dijo eso y ella esta... muerta.

kurenai: oh... ok bueno seguire... mis aficiones es aprender los distintos tipos de genjutsu y mi sueño bueno antes era ser jounin pero ya que lo soy no lo e pensado... ahora tu sayuri.

sayuri:me llamo sayuri uchiha, me gusta: mis amigas,(estas le sonrrien) el arroz con tomate de alguien quien estoy mirando y entrenar, me disgusta: cierta persona que mato a mi clan, los pervertidos, los violadores, los creidos y los que creen que por ser mujer yo devo hacer lo que piden, mis aficiones son: entrenar, pasar tiempo con mi amigas y ahora comer la comida que prepara naruto y mi sueño es que esa persona que odio pague por lo que iso y resugir el clan uchiha 'con cierto rubio que veo'.

kurenai: ok tu... kibana.

kibana: ok mi nombre es kibana inuzuka, me gusta mi perro akamaru que el pobre esta en la enfermeria de mi hermana ya que se lastimo la pata en un salto, el tocino que prepara este tipo (pasa un brazo al rededor del cuello de naruto) y mis amigas, odio a los pervertidos, los violadores, que mi hermana se quede con toda la atencion y que akamaru se lastime, mis aficiones son: entrenar, pasar tiempo con mis amigas y con este de aqui (apunta a naruto), y mi sueño es ser una gran lider del clan.

kurenai: ok ahora tu naruko.

naruko: mi nombre es naruko uzumaki mis gustos son: el ramen, el entrenamiento, y el ramen que hace mi primo naruto, odio: los violadores, pervertidos y creo que hablo por todas al grupo de chicos de hisan, sakurai y inokichi, mis pasatiempos son: entrenar, estar con mis amigas y por supuesto estar con naruto, mi sueño es ser hokage.

kurenai: ok ahora tu naruto.

naruto: me llamo naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son el ramen, entrenar y... (face palm) me habia olvidado de ti, jutsu de invocacion: matatabi ver. chibi (aparese matatabi en una version chibi del tamaño de akamaru cachorro).

matatabi: naruto me prometiste que me invocarias hace rato (salta y se coloca en la cabeza de nuestro protagonista rubio.

Jul 26matatabi: naruto me prometiste que me invocarias hace rato (salta y se coloca en la cabeza de nuestro protagonista rubio.

naruto:perdon matatabi es que se me habia olvidado.

kurenai: tienes un contrato de invocacion.

naruto:ehm si mas o menos mi padre logro tomar un poco del chakra de todos los bijuus y recrear su personalidad y creo un contrato de invocacion que permitia invocar esta "copias" de los bijuu.

en la mente de naruko nuestra zorra preferia si zorra la version femenina de kurama, la gran y poderoza kurami no se creia esto del todo.

naruto: ok continuare, me gusta el ramen, entrenar y pasar tiempo con ella (acaricia el cuello de matatabi) me disgusta: los pervertidos, que me intenten pervertir (ero-sennin), los violadores, que me quieran convertir en violador (MATATABI Y SAIKEN), los traidores, y los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar por el ramen, mis aficiones son conversar con esta de aqui aunque se la pase insinuando cosas sucias, entrenar y cocinar aunque no sea tan buena mi comida.

naruko, kibana y sayuri sentian celos de esa gata que acaparaba la atencion de naruto.

naruko, kibana y sayuri: sabes que cocinas muy bien.

naruto: y mi sueño la verdad(con la mano detras de la nuca) no e pensado en nada.

kurenai:(un poco confusa) ok... mañana haremos un ejercicio que decidira si son gennin o no... yo lo vere aqui a las 10 de la mañana asi chao. (desaparese en un shushin).

naruto: 'ok... matatabi'...

matatabi: '¿si?'.

naruto:'porfavor ningun comentario de lo que va a pasar si'.

matatabi: 'a que te refieres'.

naruto: 'a eso'.

naruto apunta a do de estaban las chicas que sin duda estaban un poco celosas de que esa "gata" les robaba toda la atencion.

matatabi: 'ok... eso es malo'.

naruto: 'ni que lo digas' bueno chicas yo me voy a comprar algunas cosas asi que adios. desaparese en un shushin.

naruko:'esa gata es super cute'.

kibana:(tono de desilusion)'a naruto le gustan los gatos'

sayuri:' una gata que habla me opaca... enserio'.

con naruto.

naruto:'ok veamos a comprar comida veamos'...

matatabi:'condimentos'.

kurama:pasta para tu amado ramen.

saiken:porfavor naruto aprobecha, tienes 3 chicas que se notan que estan interesadas en ti talves deverias llevarlas a la cama y hacer una tremenda oro- aaaaauuuuuuucccccchhhhhhhh.

guiki:ya basta saiken... me lo esperaba de matatabi pero no de ti.

saiken:es que soy muy curiosa y quiera saber como se siente observar/estar en un acto sexu- aaauuuccchhh... ya deja de pegarme quieres.

guiki:lo hare cuando dejes de decir cosas asi.

son goku:ya basta... naruto porfavor... ¡SE HOMBRE Y INVITA A UNA A SALIR!... !no permitire que te conviertas en un Roshi 2.0 me oiste!.

naruto: 'si te escuche'.

shukaku:lo unico que te pido es una cosa... ¡si mi jinchuriki es mujer!-.

naruto: ya se, que ni piense en conquistarla, ya se.

shukaku: te equivocas tiratela y cuando esten en la cama lo hag- auch... maldita sea guiki ahora por que me pegas a mi.

guiki:como le dises eso a naruto.

shukaku:por bijuus moralistas como tu naruto aun es virgen y ademas fue lo unico que le falto a mi anterior jinchuriki tirarse a una mujer.

guiki:y porque razon quieren que naruto aga lo que ustedes le piden.

shukaku, saiken y son goku: porque no queremos que nuestro jinchuriki sea uno de esos mojes que no tienen sexo en su vida.

naruto: 'ya parenle quieren ya me estoy poniendo incomodo con esta discucion'.

matatabi:'ustedes estan mas desesperados por sexo que yo'.

naruto:(sonrrojado)'aque te refieres'.

matatabi:pues que nosostros los bijuus tambien tenemos esos deseos y nos desahogamos cuando nustros jinchurikis tienen relaciones sexuales... pero como apreciaras nuestros antiguos jinchurikis no an tenido sexo y no controlamos muy bien nuestros deseos, o bueno guiki es el unico que se salva ya que aparentemente su jinchuriki si tubo sexo almenos una ves'.

naruto:'¡que!'.

matatabi:deveria aprovechar que estoy afuera para desahogarme'.

naruto:'sabes que para cambiar de forma yo devo desearlo'.

matatabi:'eso es lo malo'.

naruto: ok ya compre todo mejor me voy a la casa.

mientras naruto caminaba se topo con nada mas y nada menos que con su puesto de ramen favorito ichijaru ramen.

naruto: buenas tardes 5 miso ramen porfavor.

teuchi:hohoho ya alguien le quiere... naruko que haces disfrazada asi porla vos pense que era otra persona.

naruto: de hecho yo soy primo de naruko.

naruko:teuchi-jiji 5 miso ramen porfavor... oh... naruto tambienes por ramen pense que te gustaba cocinar.

naruto: me an estado recomendando este local haci que vine a probarlo.

teuchi: ayame 10 miso ramens naruko trajo asu primo y parese que es tan tragon como ella.

naruko: naruto te reto a un reto de comida el que coma mas gana y pagara la cuenta suya y la del otro... aceptas.

naruto: preparate a pagar porque asepto... 'chicos espero que tengan hambre por que estamos en un concurso'.

teuchi: ayame mejor preparemos 30... ellos entraron en un concurso de comida.

30 platos cada uno despues.

ayame:(desde la cocina) naruko le ganara.

naruto: estoy satisfecho 'y ustedes chicos'.

todos:satisfechos también.

naruko: solo pude comer 23 platos como tu llegaste a 30.

naruto:secreto.

ayame: ok esto no me lo esperaba viejo ten tu dinero.

teuchi: te dije que naruto destronaria a naruko.

* * *

Vortex: ok aquí están los 3 capitulos resuvidos.

Spike: no cambiaste nada.

Vortex: porque la quiero seguir asi.


End file.
